


Hot Cops In The Moonlight

by MaggotsAndWorms



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotsAndWorms/pseuds/MaggotsAndWorms
Summary: Nanu and Moon have sex. That's it. That's all it is.





	Hot Cops In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank B for "helping"
> 
> and no i didn't even read this over once before posting it, who do you think i am???? this is the first time i've written anything substantial in years let alone post
> 
> Right and uhh, Moon is probably 20-ish in this. Definitely legal.

“Cripes, kid, are you sure you want this?” Nanu says softly in your ear, his hands on your waist, a thumb stroking you gently.

You move your hips back against him and sigh softly. “Yeah.”

He unceremoniously shoves you forward on the bed and you catch yourself with your arms, which he swiftly grabs to move from underneath you. He places a knee on the small of your back and takes his handcuffs off his belt with his free hand, his other hand roughly grasping your wrists.

“Nice try,” he says. “You’re under arrest.” The cold metal snaps shut around your wrists.

You wiggle against him. “For what?” The wiggling only makes him press harder against you with his knee.

He hums in thought. “Seduction of an officer of the law.”

You giggle. He moves his knee off your back and takes your legs and moves them onto the bed instead of dangling off the edge. He positions you just as he wants and without difficulty, which includes flipping you over so you two are face to face and kneeling between your legs. You look into his red eyes, and he looks into yours. You bite your lip and move your legs from flat on the bed to his waist.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he says, leaning over you to kiss you. It’s a little rough and for just a second before he moves a hand to your hair and pulls it to the side to kiss your neck. “You’re such a dirty girl,” Nanu says, pushing his crotch against yours. You sigh again in pleasure, your eyelids fluttering shut, resisting the urge to tell him to just fuck you already.

He sneaks a hand up your shirt and grabs at your tit, making you gasp. He continues mouthing and kissing at your neck, sucking gently. He pulls back.

“Doing fine?” he says a little breathlessly. You nod, even though your wrists are starting to hurt. Nanu unbuttons your shorts and slides them off, taking your panties with them as well. He tosses them on the floor and takes off his pants, boxer briefs going along with them. They join yours on the floor. He’s hard and it makes your mouth water.

“Like what you see, you minx?”

“Yes,” you say in awe.

He kisses you again, his necklace gently bumping your chin.

“Want me to fuck you?” he asks, pulling your hair back again to kiss down the front of your neck.

“Yes,” you moan.

“I can’t hear you,” he chides.

“Yes, please!” you say louder.

“Good girl,” he says, taking delight in the goosebumps that rise on your arms.

He moves away from the bed and you try your hardest not to pout. He shuffles to a cabinet, retrieving a condom. He crawls back onto the bed and deftly places it on his member. He moves your legs back up to his waist.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Not quite yet,” you admit. He slides a finger across you, making you gasp. He brings it up to his mouth and licks it. You bite your lip again.

“Maybe if I do this?” He moves backwards and brings his mouth to your pussy, giving you a lick. You gasp loudly. He gives a few more licks and you’re grabbing at his short hair. “Better?”

You give an enthusiastic _yes_ and he moves back to his original position. He slowly, oh so slowly, rubs his dick against you before pushing it inside. You can’t help but close your eyes and moan as he sinks into your body.

“Does that feel good, girl?”

“Yes!”

He pumps a few more times before moving back out of you. He expertly flips you over, which is a relief for your wrists, and brings your hips up. Your shoulders and face dig into the mattress, and he grabs the chain of the handcuffs to keep you where you are. He fucks you harder this time, a punishing pace that touches you in all the right areas. His balls slap against your clit, and soon you’re moaning loud enough to be heard from Po Town.

“You like that?” He whispers into your ear. “You like me fucking you?”

“Yes, yes, daddy, I love how you fuck me,” you babble. He spanks your ass and you gasp in pleasure.

“You my little cumslut?” He pants.

“Yes, fuck yes. I want you to cum in my tight little pussy.”

That gets a grunt from him. He tightly grasps your ass cheek and spanks it again.

“You’re such a naughty girl. Such a dirty little whore,” he gasps.

“I’m your dirty little whore, daddy!” you repeat, pushing back into him, going along with his rhythm.

“Good,” he hisses. His breath comes faster now, tickling your ear. His back presses against yours even in this position, and he’s so hot, so warm.

You moan some more, and your thighs start tensing, the pressure starts building. He can feel it, and he moves a hand between your legs and starts rubbing at your clit, and you think you’re going to scream.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you chant. It feels so good. He keeps at his harsh pace, his z-crystal pressing into your back, the fabric of his shirt and jacket rubbing against you.

He moans directly in your ear and it’s one of the best sounds you’ve ever heard.

“Please, please cum for me, daddy,” you beg.

“Fuck, girl,” he says, and then he does. Three more thrusts, and he slows down and pulls out. You sigh at the loss and the pressure, the heat, ebbs away a bit. You lay down on your stomach and grunt. He flops down beside you, taking deep breaths.

“That good?”

“Yeah,” you say, voice muffled by the pillow. “It was.”

He waits a few moments. You can almost hear him counting his breaths.

“Want me to make you cum?”

“Uncuff me first?”

He gets off the bed and comes back a moment later, and the handcuffs come off with a click. He gently sets them on the floor on top of the discarded pile of clothing. You roll over onto your back.

“Your turn,” he smirks, and he begins licking you again. It doesn’t take long; he’s an expert with his tongue, lapping at your pussy like a Persian with milk. You’re almost afraid of choking him with your thighs, but he makes no complaints. You cum with a soft moan, and he retreats, the battle won.

Only then, does he take off his jacket, his z-crystal, his shirt. You roll over onto your side, and he kisses you softly before snuggling you, and then you both fall asleep.


End file.
